


Playing Shrink

by silver_drip



Series: Killing me with Kink 'verse [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Hides a sly grin* What do ya think?</p></blockquote>





	Playing Shrink

“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked between placing soft kisses on Tony’s back. The engineer tensed slightly and Bruce immediately regretted his question. Years of people freezing up around him made Tony’s slight pause feel like a punch in the gut. Bruce just had to remind himself that this was Tony, probably the only person in the whole world who wasn’t afraid of him or his angrier half.

Tony rolled onto his side, kissing Bruce on his forehead.

“I just feel like… I can never do anything right. Even when I have good intentions sometimes I just... I’m a fuck up.” Bruce chuckled, pulling Tony out of his musings.

“You’re no saint, Tony, and I don’t think anyone would ever accuse you of being one. We all fuck up sometimes.” Tony buried his face in the crook of Bruce’s neck.

“I could completely destroy someone with just a few careless words or actions.” Tony mumbled, his lips brushing against Bruce’s neck. Bruce loved the way Tony’s beard felt against the underside of his chin.

“You sound like you have a god complex.” For some reason this caused Tony to snort.

“Yeah, something like that.” Bruce reached down and pulled the plush covers over them. He liked that whenever they had sex it was always in his own bed. After hearing about all the different places Tony and Pepper, and anyone else Tony slept with had sex, Bruce felt like it was very considerate of him to limit their activities to the bedroom.

He knew that Pepper was well aware of them having sex. She was aware of every person that Tony took to bed even though they were in a relationship. He had the feeling that she was sleeping with other people too, but it wasn’t really his place to ask.

Bruce still wasn’t sure how they ended up in this situation. He supposed it probably had to do with the way Tony treated him like a normal human being straight from the start… the sly jokes, the friendly touches, and the kind smiles. Eventually the other Avengers started treating him like a human rather than a ticking time bomb, but it wasn’t the same.

Their soft touches never made him catch his breath or become hypersensitive…

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Bruce asked after a long, comfortable silence.

“Just… this.” Tony curled up against Bruce. The other man pulled the engineer close to him. He had no idea how Tony could curl up into such a tight ball, but Bruce was determined to give him as much comfort as possible. “I don’t have to act when I’m around you.” Tony whispered and Bruce could only faintly make out what he said.

“I thought…” Bruce’s words trailed off. He wasn’t actually sure what he thought. “You know we’re all a team, Tony. We accept you for who you are.” Tony laughed humorlessly.

“I’m not just talking about the team. Besides that, Tasha secretly hates me and Cap thinks I’m insane.” Bruce hugged Tony tighter and the engineer let out a relieved sigh. “I think it’s only you and Bucky who I don’t have to pretend around.”

“What about Pepper?”

“She’s damn near perfect. I just don’t want to hurt her anymore than I already have.” Tony let out a slow breath.

“You know, deep down, under your crass, dickish exterior you are a good person.” That pulled a chuckle from Tony, making Bruce grin. Tony uncurled and Bruce loosened his grip. With a few choice maneuvers, Tony rolled Bruce over, straddling him.

“Oh Brucie, you know me so well.” Tony winked at him, sounding suddenly carefree. Tony leaned down and captured his lips. Bruce let out a startled moan as Tony bit down on his lip. Tony pulled back slightly and grinned. “Unfortunately I tend to hurt the ones I love.”

Bruce merely rolled his eyes before pulling Tony back down for another kiss.

No other words were said that night, only soft moans and broken gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides a sly grin* What do ya think?


End file.
